


nightstorms

by Marvellous



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not beta-read, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Amy wakes up to a thunderstorm and an empty bed





	nightstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon prompt on tumblr.   
> There's a big storm right now here so it was the motivation I needed to finish this.

A deafening clap of thunder woke Amy with a start, heart racing as she slowly sat up. It took a moment for her to recover from the surprise and collect her thoughts, grounding herself in the unexpected consciousness. 

Just a thunderstorm, she told herself as she began to lay back down, her hand reaching to the other side of the mattress for a familiar warmth. Only her touch was met with no Jake, and only an empty cool space. It was too late for this, but Amy knew there was no way she’d be able to sleep without knowing where her husband had gone. 

A small sigh left her lips as she flicked the bedside lamp on, reaching for one of Jake’s hoodies at the end of the bed, because outside of those blankets it felt far too cold. Her eyes looked out the window, which was taking quite the beating from the pouring rain outside, and watched as another bolt of lightning lit up the city sky. Almost immediately the thunder followed, meaning they were right in the middle of this particular spring storm. 

Pushing back a yawn, Amy walked into the hall, met by glow of nearly every light in the apartment, and the murmurings of late night tv drifting towards her. 

“Jake?” Amy half whispered as she rounded the corner into the living room, hugging her arms close to herself.

“Hm?” Jake’s head turned away from the 3AM infomercial to look at Amy, his eyes showing how tired he was.

“Are you okay?” she asked, a concerned look on her face as she sat, their legs touching as she placed her palm on Jake’s knee.

A deep sigh left his lungs as he grinned, “Yup. Just thought I’d get an early start today.”

Amy raised her eyebrow, a disbelieving huff of laughter leaving her lips, “Really? 3AM on a Sunday? What are you getting ready for?”

His shoulders slumped. It was really no use hiding anything from Amy, and really, why was he trying in the first place. “I couldn’t sleep,” he murmured.

As if on cue another flash of lightning lit up the windows, causing Jake to flinch and pull his feet up on the couch.

“That’s okay, babe,” Amy smiled fondly and as her fingers found a path through his short hair, thumb rubbing the spot behind his ear as she leaned closer, “You know you can wake me up when you’re feeling nervous.”

Jake leaned into the comforting touch, holding Amy’s other hand as he nodded, “I know, but you looked like you were having a good sleep.”

“Not without you next to me,” Amy replied as she slotted their fingers together, giving Jake’s hand a soft squeeze.

Jake looked at Amy for a moment before shaking his head, voice amused, “I can’t believe how cheesy you turned out to be.”

“Guess it rubbed off from you,” she muttered as she pressed her lips to Jake’s forehead.

“I won’t actually argue that,” he said.

“Good,” Amy smiled as she sleepily draped her arms over Jake’s shoulders, “Now, want to head back to bed?”

Jake clicked his tongue and pointed at the TV, “I would, but this program almost has me sold.”

Amy followed his hand to the current subject matter; someone selling a retractable garden hose. Opening her mouth to point out they didn’t even have a yard, the thunder from outside stopped her short. Instead she smiled and shrugged, “Alright, then.”

Pulling the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, Amy made sure it was covering both of them before leaning into Jake’s side. 

“I love you, Ames,” Jake whispered after a few moments, not sure if she was awake still or not.

“I love you too, Jake,” she replied and held his hand closer, a small smile on her lips as they watched mindless TV and waited for the storm above to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Kudos/comments always greatly appreciated.


End file.
